narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Receiver
Background It was later revealed that Madara Uchiha, before dying, materialised his will into these receivers. One in particular, was left protruding from the navel of Hashirama's living clone and to be used by Obito Uchiha for his revival.Naruto chapter 606, page 16 Because these receivers originated from the latter, he has the ability to be to channel his will and seize control of whoever has these in their bodies. The resulting takeover covers the target body in black matter.Naruto chapter 636, pages 16-17 Overview Each variation of the charka receiver allows the user to transmit their chakra across vast distances. According to Shizune, these receivers act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, which become appreciably warm to the touch whilst currently receiving chakra.Naruto chapter 420, page 15 They possess incredible durability, damaging every scalpel Shizune used to extract just a small sample during her autopsy of the first Animal Path,Naruto chapter 418, page 14 and even displaying some resistance when struck by Naruto's Rasengan.Naruto chapter 565, pages 12-13 When employed offensively, they have shown to be capable of easily piercing through their target, even if the later is a tailed beast. Variation Chakra Receiver Rods Nagato upon summoning the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path during his confrontation with Hanzō of the Salamander was pierced by several of these all of which originated from the navel of the statue.Naruto chapter 447, pages 8-9 From there, he incorporated their use in his Six Paths of Pain technique, where he implanted the receivers into a number of corpses at various points along their body, much like piercings. Doing so allowed him to transmit his chakra into the bodies and control them remotely as if they were his own, while bestowing each with certain abilities that Nagato wielded thanks to his Rinnegan. The many animals summoned through the Animal Path technique also had a number of these body piercings, suggesting that Nagato controlled them in a similar manner.Naruto chapter 375, pages 8-12 When using the Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, several of these receivers were pierced into Nagato's back in order to allow him to transfer his chakra to the statue and in doing so, manipulate it.Naruto chapter 447, pages 8-10 During the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi utilised these same rods to control his own Six Paths of Pain comprised entirely from reincarnated jinchūriki, using only one receiver per body.Naruto chapter 565, pages 10-11 By using them to manifest chakra chains, he was able to maintain authority over even the tailed beasts sealed within the jinchūriki, while retaining a connection between the beasts and the Demonic Statue.Naruto chapter 569, pages 2-7 Chakra Disruption Blade These chakra disruption blades are made from the same material as the chakra receivers. Nagato was able to store and extend the blades as needed from both arms of any Path, at various length. Pain can also detach the blade from the arms when requiring to use several of them,Naruto chapter 442, pages 7-8 or to be thrown as spears.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167 These blades disrupt the chakra of its victim, rendering them impeding their movement. When a victim is stabbed by the blades, the Rinnegan appears in their mind. These blades are very sharp, as they were able to pierce the skin of Naruto Uzumaki, while the latter was in Sage Mode users.Naruto chapter 381, page 1 Though the blades are made from durable material, they can be broken with enough force.Naruto chapter 433, page 7 However, due to being made of the same material as the chakra receivers are, they are durable enough to wear down metal blades such as scalpels without any trouble.Naruto chapter 418, page 14 Nagato, due to being immobile, can fire his chakra disruption blades from his mechanical seat, which then allows him to control the victims like one of the paths due to the close proximity between each other. Naruto was able to resist Nagato's influence with the help of both Sage Mode and the Nine-Tails chakra.Naruto chapter 444, pages 3-4 Chakra Receiver Stakes These stakes greatly differ in size and design. However, not unlike them, the user is capable of channeling their chakra through it. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito Uchiha employed these against Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. He keeps them stored in another dimension, and readily deployed them when desired. When applied with enough force, eject them with enough force to pierce the flesh of fully transformed tailed beasts. Also like the simpler chakra receiver, they can manifest chakra chains through them, with which he is capable of binding the powers of a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 598, pages 9-10 Trivia * The main difference between the simple Chakra Receivers and their bladed version, is that the receivers begin transmitting chakra to his Six Paths of Pain when they are activated.Naruto chapter 516, page 15 Nagato also seemingly went to some lengths to retrieve them.Naruto chapter 427, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 425, page 13 These on the other hand, are used in battle and only transmits chakra when Nagato wants.Naruto chapter 420, pages 8-9 * In the anime, the chakra receivers are shown to have a red reflection * It has been shown that the receivers inserted in the revived jinchūriki move position when they go through a transformation and get bigger. As seen with Rōshi, he transformed into Son Gokū's full form. It moved from the chest, up to its neck.Naruto chapter 569, page 7 References